He came back?
by Mikay-Sakura-Yumi
Summary: My first Shugo Chara fanfic! One shot about the pairing: AMUTO! Amu's reaction when Ikuto comes back after his quest. Will love blossom. Read and find out! Please R & R. AMUxIKUTO...


I just started watching the anime and I loved it! I checked and there were so many Amuto fictions. I wanna make one, even though my favorite must be Kukai. This is my first Shugo Chara fan fic. A one-shot, about Amu's feeling when Ikuto came back. Yeah, Rated T to be safe and everything. Just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu has been crying for hours! Ever since Ikuto left, she's been doing trouble to herself, worse, she's trying to be drunk! She drank another bottle while her Shugo Chara's watched her.

"Amu-chan, you shouldn't really drink to much. Something bad could happen," Miki said as she took a towel for her head. Amu just laughed.

"Guys, please. Drinking is- **groan**- not bad! You think I'm careless?" She said collapsing.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran, Miki and Su screamed. They shook her hard. Su made some soup as the 2 other guardian characters maneuvered Amu to sit.

"But I gotta admit, Ikuto was pretty dumb for leaving!" Ran said, pissed off at how Amu was acting just because he left for finding his father. "It's been, like 3 years!"

"And I **am** back, dimwits. I can't stand hearing you making fun of me and my decision. But it was a bit dumb…" A voice murmured. There, stood on the balcony was Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his Shugo chara, Yoru. Ran, Miki and Su found it hard not to keep their jaw falling. After what seemed so long, they all pointed at the teenager.

"Ikuto-kun, What are you doing here?" They all asked loudly which Ikuto just ignores and goes to a drunk Amu.

"How many bottles?" he asked while twirling her pink hair.

"Um, 1… 2… 3… I think about 7 in all," Su answered while Ran flipped her tiny hair. "It's all your fault that she's doing this!" Ran was about to explode. Yoru stood in front and pushed themselves away.

"We should give them Privacy- nya?" He asked, all of them heading to the balcony. They all heaved a sigh before agreeing. But, of course, not without eavesdropping a bit. After they all left, Ikuto carried a mumbling Amu to bed.

"Amu… I'm back. Please, open your beautiful eyes," he said gently while shaking her. "Geez, it's like waking up a child-"

"Ikuto… Ikuto!" Amu said in slumber. Ikuto had a smirk that grew.

[Amu's POV]

Maybe drinking wasn't a good idea. I opened my eyes and found myself hallucinating. I saw Ikuto, in the flesh, holding me bridal style. I said he's name, closing my eyes and opening them again. I saw him smirk. This has to be one heck of a dream! I wrapped my arms around him and sigh at him.

"Ikuto-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked sternly, but I was smiling. He suddenly dropped me on the bed. I saw him blush a bit. A bit. "Oh, come on Ikuto, I saw that blush!" I said, still feeling light-headed, while putting my arms on his neck. I twirled his hair. It's my dream, I can do whatever I wanted to do with it. I heard him gulp. "Please Ikuto, this is just a dream," I said to him before kissing him. I think I didn't regret it at all. I hurdled both of us on the bed, still our lips locked. I was surprised he pulled away. He looked serious.

"You know, as much as I enjoyed it Amu, this isn't you, and this isn't a dream," he chuckled lightly. I gasped. You mean he was really here? Ikuto is… back? I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back. He might think I'm the same little kid, I want to prove him wrong.

"Ikuto, How could you-?" My voice was stopped as he took me in a passionate kiss. I fell on my bed again. I unconsciously put my hands behind his bed, pushing him to deepened the kiss. I was a bit shock at how his fingers were crawling under my shirt. I suddenly pushed him away.

"Amu?" I tried looking him in the eye. Confused.

"Pervert, you came here in my room? While I was drunk? It's wearing off in no time. You had sense to actually kiss me? I can't believe this! You haven't even begun to explain what happened with you. For all I know, You could've had another girl, You could've been dead! Now, tell me. What took you so damn long?" I said tears streaming down. I can't care less. The alcohol was off, so it's me now. I looked him in the eyes. Hurt.

"Amu, I'm sorry. I found my dad. The business is going smooth. I play the violin every now and then. My life is great. But I'm missing something, or rather someone…" My heart felt like a balloon that just gave every ounce of air. I pushed him, but he just grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I lifted my face, to see him holding back tears. "Amu, that someone… is you." I looked at him. "Amu, I honestly, really love you," was all he said as he kissed me again. He pulled away quickly as he wiped all my tears away. This was Ikuto? He just confessed.

"Ikuto," I said. He acknowledged me. "Ikuto you're such an idiot." He looked down at my feet. I smirked and hugged him. "And it's one of the things I love about you…" He smiled at me and playfully tackled me on the bed. He randomly teased me. Then, sometimes, he kissed me by surprise. This went on for hours. I checked a clock, it said it was like 3:00. "Need some sleep…" I murmured, but I didn't want the night to end. I just got him back, now he'll leave?

"Don't worry Amu, I'll swing by every night." He tucked me in bed and caressed my face lovingly. He was already at the balcony.

"Ikuto, wait!" He stopped and looked at me. I hugged him and gave him a kiss. He kissed back of course… I sighed as I pull away. "Bye Ikuto."

"Bye Amu, I love you," he said. I blushed. "You're cute when you blush." He gave me one last wink and he was off. I stood there at the balcony looking at the sky.

"He really does care for me. And I guess I love him back…" I murmured, still thinking of what happened. My shugo charas went to the balcony with me. We saw a shooting star, which was rare at this time of night.

"Ne, Amu-chan. What did you wish for?" Su asked me. I grinned.

"That's a secret, and you know what. It just came true. A dream come true." My little charas were confused as I giggled. "A dream come true indeed…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sigh, finally finished. Sorry if the characters were… altered a bit. I'll make another one if I finished the Anime! Please leave a review for encouragement. Thank you and God bless


End file.
